


Punishment

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [6]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Punishment, basically hels forces wels to hold in an orgasm for a long time as a punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Branching off from "New Toy" :)
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Series: Transferred fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THIS WHEN MY FAMILY WAS LIKE C'MON WE'RE GOING TO THE STORE 😭🤚

* * *

  
"You're not allowed to cum yet, knight~" 

Wels was an utter mess of moans and nearly begging as Hels was fucking him roughly. To make it worse, the lube Hels used was aphrodisiac, and he was controlling when Wels was allowed his orgasm.

He was being punished. He needed to cum so badly, but Hels wouldn't let him—he was ordered not to, and it forced him to hold it back until Hels allowed it.

But it was getting more and more difficult. Every time Wels nearly came, Hels only sped up, and it was torture. The harder it was for Wels to hold it, the harder Hels would make it. 

"P—lease—j-just l—et me—"

"No," Hels growled. "This is your punishment for being bad."

Wels squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he felt his cock twitching again, threatening an orgasm. If he came before Hels let him, he would only receive a worse punishment. He didn't want to, but _lord_ did he need to.

The edging was utter torture. He'd been forced to hold it in for a while now, losing track of time. 

He needed to cum so badly. It was starting to ache. He needed it, but Hels wouldn't let him.

_Just a little longer, just hold it a little longer—_

He almost couldn't. He wasn't allowed yet, but it was so hard to hold it in.

Hels knew that. 

Wels tried to suppress the mixture of crying and moaning that he nearly let out as Hels squeezed his cock teasingly and came with a couple more thrusts.

However, he was given a moment of grace.

"Now."

Wels only realized he had been holding his breath as a heavy load of cum spurted out onto the floor the second after Hels spoke.

It felt so good now that he was able to, yet it still ached. He was surprised he didn't break earlier than he was allowed.

As he was catching his breath, he felt Hels reach over and stroke his cheek. 

"Now then," Hels whispered, his hot breath teasing Wels' ear and making him shudder. "What did we learn from this?"

"D-don't misb-ehave..."

"Good boy."

* * *


End file.
